


Red Death's Mask

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla anticipates the carnage to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Death's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mask as something that conceals or reveals.
> 
> More of a description than a story.

Death had worn red to the Masque, and so, beneath her golden mask, Drusilla wore a gown as red as flowing blood. Dancing past fantasies and chimeras and untold desires, Drusilla drank in the carnage to come: the coppery tang that would fill the air when fingernails slit through necks; fangs piercing skin; the sharp snap of leg-bones and then the poor puppies, fantasies no longer, overcoming their agony to drag themselves away as she, stepping slowly between, would pick them off one-by-one.

Beneath her mask was a human face but beneath that was Death, and Death enjoyed the anticipation.


End file.
